Gakuen Alice ~Doki Doki Fushigi Taiken~
Gakuen Alice ~Doki Doki Fushigi Taiken~ is a game released in Japan for the Game Boy Advance. Two versions of this game have been released. Original The original version of the game was released on November 18, 2004. Bargain The Bargain version is a re-release of the game and was released on November 02, 2006. Plot The product summary states that the goal of the game is for the player to reach a Triple Star, Star Ranking while exploring Alice Academy's campus and living through academy life and lessons. The game starts with you being introduced to several characters. However, just like Mikan, you have to find what your Alice is before becoming an official student. Your Alice depends upon your interactions with the characters and your character's appearance as well. There are 9 Alices that you can get through out your replays. Your Alice is discovered in Month 4 Day 2. Alices Latent Type Alices: ''Water Alice and Human Detection Alice ''Technical Type Alices: ''Anything Remote Control Alice and Music Alice ''Somatic Type Alices: ''Plant Manipulation Alice and Transparency Alice ''Special Ability Alices: ''Prediction Alice and Rainbow Alice ''Dangerous Ability Alice: ''Ice Alice After discovering your Alice, you are now officially an Alice Academy Student! Gameplay 'Character Creation' Creating your character. You must enter a Surname and a Given name first before customizing. You are given limited sets of hair/hair color and eye types. ''Eyes: Gentle Eyes, Energetic Eyes, and Mean-type (like Sumire's) eyes. The eye color cannot be changed and are default grey. Hair: Straight Hair, Short Hair, Wavy hair or Short Low Pigtails. The hair color choices are Black, Brown, or Blonde. Before starting the game, you are given the chance to confirm whether you're satisfied with your avatar or not. Accessories: These are unlocked after you unlock town, but you need rabbits to purchase them. Depending on your Star/s, you'll be able to buy some these. The town shop gives you 3 extra haircolors (Pink, Green and Blue), 6 head accesories (Beanie, Cat Ears, Cat Mask, Ribbons, Rabbit Ears) and 3 back accesories (Backpacks and Wings). YOUR AVATAR IN THE GAME DOES EFFECT WHAT CLASS YOU'LL BE IN. 'Mini-Games' ' '''There are various mini-games that can affect your status as a student in the school. Some Minigames are obtainable through the "event wheel" or by exploring the school grounds. '''Otonashi's Divination Dance Game: ' This game is fairly easy. You are required to follow the arrows/letters to dance along with Otonashi. The dancing ends on Level 20. Running Away from Piyo Game: This game requires you to run away from Piyo, who continues to chase you. Press A to run faster, but don't press too fast! You'll run out of stamina and trip, causing Piyo to catch up with you. The goal is to successfully distance yourself from Piyo until the timer runs out. Counting Animals Game: You get this game when you reply "I want to see it too!" to Mikan's question, which is whether you want to see Ruka's Alice or not. The objective of the game is to successfully count the animals. There are 5 rounds, you only need 3 to succeed. Persona's Trial: The objective of the game is to successfully dodge Natsume's fireballs, whilst collecting stars. However, stars are not compulsory to collect, It is more important to avoid the fireballs. You win the game by maintaining your life, you are given only two. Bear Fight Game: This game is fairly simple. You only need to press the arrows on the screen when they appear, and press either A or B to punch Bear. You have three lives, and you win if you successfully knock out Bear's life. Howalon Collecting Game: The objective of the game is to collect as many Howalons as you can. The color-changing Howalons give you more points compared to pink ones, whilst Happy faces freeze you in place and Trash Cans give you a "cool down". Trashcan Collecting Game: ''' The objective of the game is to collect the running trashcans. Beware though! They're quite tricky. You win the game if you collect all of the trashcans in 30 seconds. '''Jin Sensei's Class Game: The objective of the game is to pass "letters" to either Ruka, Hotaru or Mikan, depending on who gave you the letter. Be careful though! Jin Sensei will electrify you if you get caught! Get 600 points without losing all of your lives. Serina Sensei's Game: The objective of the game is to correctly guess three times or more. You are shown 3 cards with 3 different symbols. They will be shuffled, and Serina's crystalball will show a symbol, and you have to guess which card has it. Misaki's Odd One Out Game: This game is easy. Misaki makes copies of herself, and you have to guess which one is the different one. You need at least 3 right guesses. Alice Tetris Game: This game is like Tetris, except you have to match at least 3 similar blocks. Ruka represents the Bunny, Narumi is the heart and Natsume is the fire. The game ends if you successfully NOT end up with a full vertical block. Category:Media Category:Game